


Until We Meet Again.

by heyitsafrog



Series: Merlin Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsafrog/pseuds/heyitsafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin will wait- forever and a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again.

I pushed his body out to Avalon.

This will be the last time I see my King, for years and years to come.

I will miss him. So damn much.

Dollophead. If he knew what this was doing to me, he would just smirk at me and tell me to stop being such a girl.

I wouldnt care. Not any more.

Killgharrah foretold that he would return when Albion's need is greatest, whenever that may be.

I cant go back. Back to Camelot- I mean. It holds too many memories.

I'll walk. Back to Ealdor first, to make sure Ma is okay. Then- well- who knows.

I will wait for him- forever and a day, if that is what it will take.

I'll never forget him. 

So farewell, my brave, brave king.

Until We Meet Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Please leave feedback <3


End file.
